Untitled Frostiron
by laufeeyson
Summary: Frostiron thing I put together from a prompt received on Tumblr, it's incomplete (totally incomplete), but I'll be updating it every now and again.
1. Chapter 1

Loki was on Earth, again, it was impossible that the God's had failed to detain him correctly. It had been simple, and easy for him to escape the glass cell he'd been thrown into. The problem was though, he had no idea why he was on Earth, or what he would do—he only had one thought. He knew where Tony Stark lived, the only man that had treated him with some form of respect—even more so than his own brother. He might not go there to cause trouble, but more to talk; remind Stark of the drink he'd failed to provide.

His journey didn't take him long, he had the power to teleport, and he'd ended up somewhere near Stark Tower. He managed to find his way into the building without setting off any alarms, well, so far as he thought. Loki could see the back of Tony Stark's head, from where he sat on a sofa, watching some electronic device flashing images of a rugby match on the screen. His light steps allowed him to creep up on Tony, he was close enough now that surely Tony would be able to feel the hairs on his neck standing on end, he would be able to hear, and feel Loki's breaths, and his slight movements that quivered the air around him.

"You promised me a drink," Loki commented quietly, a hushed chuckle escaping his lips.

Tony heard the familiar voice and jumped, pulling himself off the sofa in a sudden flourish of movements, dropping his bottle of beer on the floor. The contents of the bottle spilled out from the shattered glass, and Tony's uncoordinated steps left him with a jagged splinter of glass in the bottom on his foot. It was madness, at the same time that he wanted to run and hide, he was breaking down, and cursing in pain. He felt the more immediate danger was in his foot, and lifted the bloody limb so he could pull out the glass.

Loki could do nothing but watch silently, he hadn't expected a reaction like that, more something sarcastic and possibly offensive, but instead he'd literally been frightened by his very presence enough that he'd ended causing himself pain. All Loki had to do was speak, and it hadn't been his intention to harm Tony.

"Stay right there," Tony said, jabbing the shard of glass at Loki before limping off towards the kitchen.

Loki obeyed, he wasn't going to leave, but he felt following would probably make it worse.

Tony eventually limped back out of the kitchen, after wrapping up his foot in a thin kitchen towel. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, glaring at Loki.

"Entertainment, I was … lonely," Loki replied, his voice emotionless and dull.

"What, and you came to me?" Tony asked, "ppfft," he slumped down on the sofa and put his foot up on the table, not bothering to tidy the glass up from the floor.

"That's not a suitable way to treat a wound," Loki stated, gesturing to Tony's foot and taking a few steps forward. However, before he could get near, Tony threw a shard of glass at him and he stopped to avoid getting hit by it.

"Stay away," Tony demanded, brandishing another shard of glass in case Loki kept moving.

Loki gave a sigh, he didn't expect to be accepted at all, and of course Tony would be defensive, "You're not going to get very far threatening me in this state."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki sat impatiently in his cell, on the floor because the seat he had been provided with just bored him now. Too many similarities, the same walls, the same enclosed space, the same guards, the same ceiling, the same runes to cancel out his magic, the same clothes, the same scent, the same, empty, lonely feeling. Only once in a while might something different happen, maybe Frigga might visit him, or maybe Odin to tell him off for speaking ill to a guard. Nobody really came to talk to him . . . he just sat there for days on end, plagued by his own, terrible thoughts of redemption. It could be days, months, years maybe, before another path may appear for him to go back to Earth.

He didn't want to stay in his cell.

Loki wanted to turn back time, he'd realized his mistakes, maybe . . . if he'd just accepted that there was nothing for him, that he would never stand next to Thor-only beneath him, maybe he would have a better life than this. Locked in a cell. What could be worse than having to put up with his own company for years?

That was when he heard a knocking, the familiar sound of a hidden passage, opening up, almost two feet away from him. He'd only been back in his cell for half a day, and already he was unable to stand being back in there. He stood up from the floor, and made sure to check if anyone was around. The guards had given up guarding, since they knew that Loki couldn't escape in their direction, and the man who had been on guard had fallen asleep. Loki gave a quiet chuckle and used the passage to get back to Earth.

Loki found himself standing outside Tony's living room at about quarter past three in the morning, in Asgard, it was still daytime. He wasn't sure whether to walk in or to stay put and let Tony sleep, it would be rude to interrupt him, but he couldn't stand around doing nothing all night. He ended up standing beside the sofa, over where Tony had ungraciously fallen asleep on top of his blanket, and left the television playing in the background. Loki moved to sit on a spare chair opposite the sofa, and stayed quiet, watching Tony fidget in his sleep.

Eventually, he felt he needed to wake Tony, just to have someone to talk to, otherwise he'd be stuck with his thoughts like he had been in his cell. He gave a quiet cough, and as a result, Tony woke with a jolt, his eyes immediately darting to the unexpected presence.

"What the hell? You came back?" Tony asked, sitting up and wrapping his blanket around his shoulders.

"Yes, I did, and I'm never returning to that place . . . " Loki replied quietly, leaning forwards to see Tony better in the dark.

Tony was relieved that Loki had come back, but, if he wasn't going to go back to Asgard, where on Earth-or in the galaxy to suit-would he go?

"Well, if you're not gonna go back, you're gonna have to find some other place to stay," Tony said, leaning over to the table to reach the remote, in order to turn off the television.

Loki looked down at his hands, "I know that," he said, giving a sigh. "Earlier . . . why didn't you want me to leave?" he asked.

"You heard that?" Tony questioned, then gave a shrug, "I was bored, and lonely."

Loki gave a small smile, "well, you should be grateful I came back, then."

"I am," Tony replied.

Loki realised then, looking at Tony, that maybe not everyone was out to destroy his life. Tony seemed to be one of those people who got along with anybody, but to Loki, he brought a special something that didn't make him feel worthless and hollow.

"You have a scar on your face," Tony commented.

"What?"

"A scar, on your nose, was that from . . . y'know, before?" Tony asked.

Loki gave a nod, "yes."

"Can I see?" Tony asked, patting the end of the sofa next to him, inviting Loki to sit.

Loki rose an eyebrow, and went to sit next to Tony, "I don't know what you're hoping to achieve by looking at it," he commented.

Tony shrugged, "nothin', I'm just interested," he replied, touching the bridge of Loki's nose where the scar was-it wasn't that deep, and it looked very old.

Loki closed his eyes at the touch, it was a natural reaction, since Tony's fingers were near to his eyes, but even so, he didn't open them afterwords.

"Don't leave again," Tony requested quietly, pulling away his hand.

Loki opened his eyes again and looked to Tony, his expression serious, "I wouldn't dream of it," he answered.

And, unexpectedly, for Loki at least, Tony rocked forth onto his knees and planted a kiss on Loki's lips. Loki pulled back almost immediately, and looked Tony up and down when he turned away in embarrassment.

"Feeling better?" Loki asked, looking confused.

"I'm sorry," Tony replied, hiding his face in his hands shamefully.

Loki gave a shake of his head and grabbed Tony's wrists, pulling his arms away from his face and using that as leverage to pull Tony closer to him. That covered enough space that Loki could lean over and kiss him back. Tony was surprised that Loki had taken to that action, but he didn't reject it, if his hands had been free from Loki's grip, they would have tangled in his hair, but since Loki insisted on holding his arms, he was stuck.

That was when Loki started to get a little carried away, he bit down gently on Tony's bottom lip, tugging slightly. It was Tony who wanted to pull away then,he didn't want this too get too out of hand, in case he regretted it later, but at the same time, he wanted to be closer to Loki. Loki's grip on Tony's arms tightened some more, and he lifted them behind Tony's head to make it almost impossible for him to fight back if he wanted to. Tony could feel the strength behind Loki, and that strength ended up with him being pushed back against the sofa,so that now, they'd ended up with Tony laid down-arms locked behind his head against the sofa, and Loki positioned with his legs either side of Tony's waist.


End file.
